YouTube Poop Wiki:New User Guide
This is a guide to new users of this wiki. If you are a new user who is planning on being active long term, it is recommended that you read this. Community The community here is centered around making comedic articles and other content for the future of the wiki. It is semi-formal, and so correct grammar is expected. However, it is not a completely formal environment where you have to call anyone sir or any shit like that. Editing Since articles are an important part of the wiki, it may seem you need to start by making articles. This, however, is not the case. You may want to read or edit other articles before crating a new one, to see how the style is. Category:Wiki Democratic System One of the biggest and more proud aspects of our wiki is the democratic system which makes our wiki much more free than the average wiki. In this section, the aspects of the wiki's democratic system will be broken down and explained. Proposals Proposals are a thread used to propose an addition, repeal, or amendment to the rules. It is special because, unlike the rest of the democratic system, it uses a logic rule. Voting When someone makes a proposal, everyone is welcome to cast their vote and opinion. There are three templates used: , , and . When you vote, be sure to replace (reason) with an actual reason. Remember, the proposals are serious, so act in a mature manor when you're on there. Also, expect debates on some of the proposals because any opposition that is debunked in a debate is considered invalid and not counted. In order for the proposal to pass, there can't be any valid oppositions. Proposing If you feel a rule is unfair and needs to be amended or removed, or want a new rule in place. Then you are welcome to make a proposal. Here's a guide how to do it. #Go to "forum" which is located on the orange bar on the top of the wiki (it may be a different color if you change it in your personal CSS). #You will be directed to a page with a list of board links. Click the link that says "proposals". #You will be redirected to the proposal board. This is where proposals are stored. You'll see a box next to a picture of your profile picture that says "start discussion". Click the text box inside it. #Two text boxes will appear, a small one and a big one. In the small one, give your proposal a title. In the big one, explain what the proposal does if it passes. #Click the button labeled "post" one the bottom right of the box. #Wait for people to vote. #If enough Support is given and any oppposes are debunked, the proposal passes. Rules There are no civilized systems without rules, and therefore our wiki is based on a rule system. In some, less critical aspects, is this wiki liberally aligned, in case of doubt will be decided democratically with the community if a rule has been broken or not. But it's very important for a peaceful togetherness to follow at least the fundamental rules. If a user is breaking a rule or even more than just one serious or over and over again, and he/she doesn't stop also after a reprimand, are different punishments and at worst a long ban period for the regarding person to expect. But don't be afraid, if you aren't doing "crimes" here in this wiki, are you welcome here anytime! Plagarism Spotting This guide is mostly intended for admins, but it is not discouraged if users find it as well. If you see a page with plagarism, it can be easy or hard to notice. Usually the page will contain out of place info or a strange tone. If this is seen, copy the assumed plagarized text into a search engine such ad duckduckgo or google. If the page is plagarised, one of the results will have a large amount of exact matching content, usually shown as bold. If this is the case, either notify an admin or mark the page for deletion if you are an admin.